Other Mysteries
Homestripe Runner Email #10 Homestripe searches for Preshy's shoe. Transcript (Homestripe is sitting at the Zlappy SQ6, holding two bowling pins.) HOMESTRIPE: Email show, the Homestripe Email Show, it's the Homestripe Email Show! Børk børk børk! (He tosses the bowling pins behind him.) HOMESTRIPE: Yêngi svür dê êmåíl shøw. (types “homestripe_email.exe” and brings up the email) : Dear Homestripe, : I know you’re not very good at solving your main case, but are you good at solving any other mysteries? : Sincerley, : A.Z. (Homestripe reads “A.Z.” as “Arizona” and says it in Homestar’s voice.) HOMESTRIPE (typing): Seriously, Arizona? I can’t believe you asked me a question, which is the opposite of how it usually goes. Check out my 5 most frequently used programs. (He types "top5programs.exe", bringing up the following list.) #homestripe_email.exe #askarizona.exe #Hamsterball.exe #Inform7.exe #MacromediaFlash8Portable.exe HOMESTRIPE: You see? You’re even ahead of Hamsterball! And that’s a game my sisters and I play a lot! And what’s up with “Sincerley?” What happened to that one catchphrase of yours? (typing again) Anyways, Zona, I’m very good at solving other mysteries. Why, just last week, Preshy came by looking for one of her shoes. Of course, my sisters and I hadn’t seen it, but we decided to help her and Rafferdy look for it. (Cut to The Field. Homestripe is looking for Preshy's shoe.) HOMESTRIPE: Where is that missing shoe? (Cut back to the Zlappy.) HOMESTRIPE (typing): And of course, I had some help from a distant cousin of mine named Hannah. We have a Runner Labs sketch on the Homestar Runner Show, in case you were wondering. (Cut to Runner Labs. Homestripe is there with Hannah, who is an armless cat.) HOMESTRIPE (lab voice): Welcome again to Runner Labs, where the future is being made today. I’m Homestripe Runner here with our latest invention: Runner Lab’s all-new Shoe Finder. My assistant Hannah is going to use this Shoe Finder to find a missing shoe. (Hannah uses the Shoe Finder and finds Preshy’s shoe.) HOMESTRIPE (lab voice): Ah! For once, something that worked right! Well, that’s all for now from Runner Labs. (normal voice) I’d better return this to Preshy. (Cut back to the Zlappy.) HOMESTRIPE (typing): And so I returned the shoe to Preshy, all thanks to the help of Runner Labs’ Shoe Finder! So, in short, Arizona, yes. I am good at solving other mysteries. (stops typing) So, until next time, Zona, keep sending me your questions, and I just may send you one of mine! (The Paper comes down.) Easter Eggs *On the Top 5 Programs list, click on "Hamsterball.exe" to see a screenshot from each Hamsterball race in Time Trial mode. Fun Facts Trivia *This is the first appearance of Hannah Runner and the Runner Labs sketches. Inside References *Homestripe gets his Arizonas mixed up for the first time. See below. *Homestripe references the email stunt double when he says, "Where is that missing shoe?" Real-World References *Homestripe's intro song references the Swedish Chef's theme song on The Muppet Show. *Homestripe thinks the sender is Arizona from the Highlights magazine series Ask Arizona. In fact, "askarizona.exe" is among his top 5 programs. *Aside from "homestripe_email.exe" and the aforementioned "askarizona.exe", the following programs are in Homestripe's top 5 program list: **"Hamsterball.exe" - Hamsterball, a computer game where you control a hamster in a ball and try to get it to the goal before time runs out **"Inform7.exe" - Inform 7, a program for creating text adventures like Thy Dungeonman **"MacromediaFlash8Portable.exe" - well, Flash, of course. *''The Muppet Show'' is referenced later in the email with the Runner Labs sketch. Homestripe's lab voice even sounds like Bunsen Honeydew's voice, while Hannah is just whistling (similar to Beaker's meeping). Fast Forward *Runner Labs sketches would later be featured in various toons. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Email Shows Category:Homestripe Runner Emails Category:The Homestar Runner Show